


Dean's Blood

by draiochtaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Drabble, Frottage, It's not horribly graphic but it is the main focus of the story so, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draiochtaa/pseuds/draiochtaa
Summary: Sam gets a little too rough. Dean doesn't really mind, but the situation awakens something in Sam that he thought died a long time ago.





	Dean's Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about 15 minutes. It's something that's been on my mind for a while, so I wrote a little scenario on how it might play out.

Sam hadn't meant to. Really, he hadn't. 

He and Dean had been fucking around in the bunker's library, and things had escalated from playful teasing to them suddenly being tangled together on the table, rutting against each other like horny teenagers. In the midst of their makeout session, Sam's mouth had traveled down to Dean's neck, much to the older brother's encouragement. Sam had gotten caught up in the moment; he was taken by surprise when Dean arched into him and everything lined up _just right..._

Sam didn't realize that he'd bitten down just a little too hard until Dean grunted in surprise. 

"Careful," he chuckled halfheartedly, already caught up again in the movement of Sam's hips. Sam knew that Dean didn't necessarily care if things got rough -- he usually encouraged it. Sam usually felt a bit bad about it though, because he was Sam, and it was his job to worry about absolutely everything. 

Sam licked over the bite in a silent apology, but a cold chill settled somewhere deep in his bones when a familiar coppery taste met his tongue. Dean was bleeding. 

There was a good chance that Dean either hadn't noticed or simply didn't care, but Sam felt a carnal need building up inside him as he licked over Dean's wound again. It wasn't terrible, and it wasn't like he was _really_ bleeding. It was a very small amount, just faintly there, but it was just enough to spark up old memories of Ruby in the back of Sam's mind. He didn't miss her; he never did, but being addicted to demon blood had been the biggest rush he'd ever felt in his life. Before now, he'd refused to believe that it was anything but adrenaline. 

But now, with his brother writhing against him and that warm taste on his tongue, he realized that something about it was really, undeniably hot. He did briefly realize that there was no reason for this to be affecting him -- Dean wasn't a demon. This wasn't demon blood.

No, but it was something much, much better. It was untainted and pure, and eerily personal.

It was Dean's blood. 

And if that's what sent Sam spiraling into an intense orgasm while Dean muttered encouragements into his ear, then that was Sam's own damn business.


End file.
